


Eat me

by Phayte



Category: Free!
Genre: Ep 3, Food Porn, I dont even know anymore ok?, It is ridiculous, Other, POV of a sandwich, Rin eats a sandwich, Thumb licking, Vore, Why Did I Write This?, and the sandwich fucking likes it, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Rin eats a sandwich.........





	Eat me

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even begin to explain myself these days. I am taking recommendations for therapist though!!!

It was the moment it had waited for all it’s short life. That moment wondering what it would become… It had only been on the shelf for a day before a young man grabbed it, tossing gently into his cart. The plastic around it rustling a bit as other items placed beside it, then into a dark bag.

It was heading to a new home.

The next morning the excitement came. Glee radiated all through when hands reached in, taking some of it out. It was scared the toaster would be too hot-- but it was comfortably warm. Being tan was fun! The plate was cold, but more warmth added-- sloppy greasy warmth. They were one now-- a new item all together.

_The sandwich was complete._

This human had red hair, beautiful lips and razor like teeth. Shivering, the sandwich crumbed a bit on its plate. Large hands wrapping around it, the sandwich felt the pressure building inside. Be it from the hands pressing it firmly together, making it crumb even more-- or be it the mouth licking its lips in anticipation. " _Yes! Yes! Please! Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze me tighter! OH MY GOD! EAT ME!"_

More crumbs falling as it got closer and closer to those lips-- still wet and shiny from where they were just licking itself. Hands pressing firmer, the sandwich felt the bubble of excitement build even more. As the mouth opened, that pressure inside became almost too much. Teeth pressing into its bread, the sandwich could not handle it anymore. " _YES! THAT MOUTH! THOSE TEETH! EAT ME! IT FEELS SOOOOOOOO GOOD!"_

It wanted to explode inside the beautiful mouth, but it could not wait. " _AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! Nnnnggghhhh!"_ Squirting out from the side, the sandwich internally sighed. Its juices spilling out, onto his thumb. That beautiful mouth still partly full of itself, more crumbs fell when a thumb hooked inside his beautiful mouth, sucking its release off. It dripped a bit more, the mouth licking at the bread, making it more wet-- moist. " _Lick up all the juices! HHhnnnngggg!"_ It could not stop leaking! The way that tongue kept lapping it all up-- the sandwich never wanted to stop leaking.

More crumbs fell, the sandwich had to hold together. Even as his mouth smacked and slurped its release, there was joy watching as it was swallowed. The way his throat bobbed with its contents. " _Let me slide down your throat... please..."_

Another bite and sandwich spilled a bit more, this time remaining on the inside, soaking itself. It could hear him hum the more he chewed, the more he swallowed. It wanted to be completely swallowed. The pressure was building, sliding its inner contents around, fingers pushing it back in-- a finger that slid it all back into place. His mouth wrapping around the finger, sucking-- popping off with a wet smack of his lips. Another bite, and another, there was not much left of the sandwich. " _yes..... oh god yes... almost done!"_

It had become a complete mess. From the excitement of being eaten, there was one bite left. Juices running down his hands from all the excitement, his mouth opened wider than it had before. It filling his mouth, puffing out his cheeks. Even with his mouth full, he quickly licked at the juiced running down his palm and fingers. Pressure built more as the razor sharp teeth tore at it, mixing with his saliva, sliding down his throat. More wet pops from his mouth, licking at the mess left behind.

  
  


Rin smiled as he looked down at his plate-- his breakfast complete, his belly full. Tracing his finger over the dropped crumbs, he licked them off his finger and took his plate to the sink. A quick wash of his hands, and he set off for his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
